


Quand on garde des enfants, il faut aussi surveiller ceux qui les gardent

by drakys



Category: Café Kichijouji de
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour taraxacumoff@LJ, en réponse à la question : Monsieur Mitaka et sa femme doivent partir en catastrophe car le père de celle-ci est malade... Auxquels de ces fous furieux confieront-ils leur fille ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand on garde des enfants, il faut aussi surveiller ceux qui les gardent

Monsieur Mitaka sortit de son bureau comme un diable de sa boîte, ce qui, inévitablement, provoqua une catastrophe. Mais pas immédiatement. Tokumi, pour l'éviter, s'arrêta brusquement. Par un miracle quelconque, mais qui tombait vachement à point, le jeune homme parvint à garder en équilibre dans ses mains les assiettes qu'il portait à la salle à manger. 

Maki, par contre, qui venait juste derrière lui, n'eut pas le même réflexe. Il faut dire qu'il était surtout concentré sur les sourires à venir qu'il allait certainement recevoir en déposant leurs tasses de thé devant les charmantes demoiselles qui les avaient demandées.

Il buta donc assez brutalement dans le dos de Tokumi, lui renversant dessus au passage le contenu bien chaud des tasses de thé. Les assiettes volèrent, les tasses dégringolèrent dans un capharnaüm malheureusement habituel au Café Kichijouji. Tokumi hurla de douleur, ses vêtements trempés (et maintenant parfumés au thé de jasmin) et Maki osa lui dire que c'était sa faute !

"T'avais qu'à pas arrêter aussi sec aussi !

— Mais c'est le master qui–", commença Tokumi, pointant monsieur Mitaka.

Il s'interrompit : monsieur Mitaka avait disparu, sans même voir le dégât, ce qui était probablement une première.

" _Ehh !?_ ", s'écria-t-il, commençant à croire qu'il avait halluciné.

***

"Ah !", fit Taro en voyant son patron passer à la course jusqu'à la porte. 

La clochette d'entrée sonna sur son passage et remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, Taro se demanda ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de monsieur Mitaka de s'éclipser en urgence, sans rien expliquer à personne.

Il resserra les mains sur son plateau, tenté de trouver Maki pour le lui lancer par la tête : les statistiques, certainement, seraient toutes d'accord pour indiquer que le blond était le seul responsable de la tournure présente des événements.

La clochette d'entrée sonna encore et monsieur Mitaka reparut, poussant cette fois devant lui l'incarnation même du Mal, c'est-à-dire la petite Reina et la peluche de chat noir qu'elle serrait dans ses bras. Père et fille s'immobilisèrent devant Taro, bien dépassé par la situation, et monsieur Mitaka, une main bien droite devant le visage, s'inclina :

"Une urgence… Ma femme… Son père… Occupez-vous de ma petite chérie, d'accord ? Je reviens le plus tôt possible ! Sois sage !", adressa-t-il seulement à sa fille, avec un baiser rapide sur ses cheveux.

Et avant que Taro puisse ou hurler de désespoir ou défaillir correctement, monsieur Mitaka était reparti avec un coup du carillon de la porte pour tout au revoir et Reina le dévisageait d'un œil morose qui n'était pas sans rappeler au chef de rang l'expression d'un certain matou. 

Taro cligna des yeux. Une fois et puis deux et il décida finalement de se pencher vers elle avec ce qu'il considérait être un sourire avenant (ce que Maki aurait certainement étiqueté une expression sévère digne de son grand-père).

"Tu te souviens de moi ?", demanda-t-il.

"Oui, je ne suis pas stupide", répliqua la gamine en le regardant comme si, côté stupidité, Taro avait gagné le gros lot à sa naissance.

Taro, en contrepartie, décida de se débarrasser d'elle.

***

"Oh, Maki !"

Le blond se retourna comme si on le prenait en faute, ce qui était à peu près le cas. Il cacha rapidement les éclats de vaisselle sous un carton et se retourna dans un geste aussi sec que nerveux. Il s'attendait à un coup de manche à balai, à un plateau attiré irrémédiablement par son front, mais rien ne vint.

"O– Oui ?"

Taro lui souriait. Ce qui, bien sûr, était une impossibilité physique chez le binoclard : au mieux, il avait l'air sévère, le coin de ses lèvres se redressait un peu, mais un vrai sourire ? Non ! À moins que… Il baissa les yeux et remarqua la petite qu'il tenait par la main.

"Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux…", dit Taro à Reina avec une douceur étonnante, avant de disparaître rapidement.

Maki regarda Reina ; Reina le dévisagea en retour. Avec un très grand sourire.

***

Jun poussa la porte de service, marcha jusqu'à son casier et se changea. Il ajustait le nœud de la boucle à son cou quand un coup le cueillit derrière les genoux, le forçant à s'agripper de justesse à la porte de son casier (qui plia un peu, sous le choc).

Avant de se laisser aller à la colère et à la violence (mais peut-être pas dans cet ordre-là), le jeune homme décida de jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qui l'avait heurté. La masse molle paraissait sans vie et, si Jun se fiait à l'abondance de sa chevelure blonde, il s'agissait de Maki. Une main agrippa le bas de son pantalon et une voix, faible, murmura :

"Au… au secours…"

Et Maki s'empressa de s'évanouir, pour laisser Jun face à l'adversité. Adversité qui se tenait devant lui avec ses grands yeux innocents. Jun haussa les sourcils en contemplant le visage très calme de la petite Reina ; la gamine jeta un regard plutôt désintéressé vers Maki.

"Il est mort ?

— Je crois qu'il est seulement brisé", lui répondit Jun. 

Il libéra sa jambe d'un coup de pied (en faisant du coup rouler Maki plutôt violemment jusqu'au mur) et, avec un sourire très gentil, demanda à Reina :

"Où est ton papa ?

— Tu veux jouer avec moi ?", demanda plutôt la gamine.

"D'accord", lui accorda Jun, sans que son sourire une seule fois ne perde de la gentillesse qui seyait si bien à son visage doux. "À quoi veux-tu jouer ?

— Tu peux être ma poupée ! Je vais mettre de jolis rubans dans tes cheveux !"

Une veine tiqua dangereusement à la tempe de Jun, ses doigts se crispèrent, une bonne partie de son visage aussi. Il perdit aussi son sourire. Juste un peu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?", demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop calme, considérant le feu féroce qui brûlait dans le fond de ses yeux. 

"Tu seras encore plus joli !", lui assura Reina.

Jun trembla de rage et se pencha, trouvant dans quelque mince fissure du sol un rocher géant qu'il souleva à bout de bras.

"Oh, tu veux qu'on joue, hein ? On va jouer à la balle, plutôt ! Tiens, attrape-moi ça !"

Tokumi, arrivant pile au bon moment, se jeta sur lui et l'agrippa par la taille. La manœuvre eut du bon, parce que Jun, distrait, en laissa tomber son rocher. Sur le pied de l'autre garçon. 

Son hurlement de douleur fut de moitié enterré par les rires de la petite.

"Whouaah ! Elle est super forte, ma jolie poupée !"

Traînant Tokumi derrière lui, Jun s'avança pour mettre la raclée de sa vie à Reina qui n'avait pas trop l'air de réaliser dans quel pétrin monstre elle était. Elle poussait des _Kyaah, kyaah ! J'ai trop peur !_ qui dénotaient tout sauf la peur.

"Ne fait pas ça, Jun ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant !", intervint Tokumi en s'interposant entre eux de toute la force de son corps et de ses bras en croix. "Et c'est la fille du patron en plus !"

Ce qui lui valut surtout un bon coup de poing en pleine figure et, au final, très peu de reconnaissance de la part de la demoiselle en détresse.

***

"Je suis occupé", dit Minagawa avant même que Tokumi, son pied en compote ou son œil au beurre noir ouvre la bouche.

Effectivement, le chef cuisinier touillait énergiquement le contenu d'un bol, avec une concentration et une énergie qui laissaient supposer que de ce geste dépendait sa vie et peut-être l'existence de l'univers tout entier.

"Je peux aider ?", demanda Reina, d'une toute petite voix gênée, surprenant Tokumi qui lâcha un _Ehh !??_ absolument choqué.

Minagawa s'interrompit brusquement son geste machinal et prouva ainsi que sa vie et celle de l'univers ne dépendaient pas de ce que le contenu du bol soit bien brassé. 

"Aah… Non, j'ai presque terminé cette dernière recette."

Il se pencha, farfouilla dans une armoire, il y eut des bruits un peu bizarres et quand le cuisinier se releva, il tenait un plateau de pâtisseries toutes plus belles et plus alléchantes les unes que les autres et, surtout, toutes prêtes à être vendues aux gourmands. Minagawa s'essuya le front de sa manche et sourit à la fillette, moment que Tokumi jugea propice pour fuir vers des ailleurs moins dangereux.

"Mais maintenant que j'ai terminé de travailler, dis-moi… Pendant que ton papa n'est pas là, tu veux t'amuser ?", lui demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Reina hocha la tête et Minagawa s'avança jusqu'à une trappe par terre. Il l'ouvrit cérémonieusement et lui indiqua le corridor sombre dessous qui creusait ses méandres dans les entrailles de la terre. 

"Je connais le terrain de jeu idéal…", sourit-il et ils s'engagèrent ensemble dans le passage secret.

***

Comme il contemplait la forme endormie, la mâchoire de Taro faillit lui tomber jusqu'au plancher ou peut-être même quelques étages plus bas. 

"Que– Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu–?"

Avec un sourire étrange, Minagawa rangea les derniers crayons à colorier dans le sac de la petite. Lentement, il referma la fermeture-éclair sur le dos du chat noir et murmura :

"C'est fatiguant, très fatiguant, tout ce coloriage qu'elle a fait."

La porte d'entrée et son carillon empêchèrent Taro de considérer plus longtemps la réplique, un monsieur Mitaka à l'expression soucieuse les rejoint.

"Elle ne vous a pas causé trop de problèmes ?", demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet de connaître la réponse à sa question.

Le Café tenait toujours bien encore debout, ce qui était déjà mieux que certains autres jours. Taro repensa à Maki, couvert de bosses et d'ecchymoses, à Tokumi, qui avait boité toute la journée et à Jun, qui avait dû être renvoyé chez lui pour sauver l'intérieur du Café des avalanches de rochers. Il secoua la tête, le geste un peu raide et rassura le master.

"Oh non, pas du tout !"

Le sac-peluche dans les bras, lui grattant la tête entre les oreilles, Minagawa renchérit :

"Reina-chan est un ange, futur beau-papa…"

Taro lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux quand monsieur Mitaka pâlit dangereusement, menaça de chanceler et se reprit à la dernière seconde. Il souleva sa fille dans ses bras tout doucement, sans la réveiller et pencha la tête pour les remercier.

"Merci infiniment !"

***

Taro soupira en tournant sa clé dans la serrure de sa porte. Quelle pénible journée ! Mais elle était enfin terminée. Il allait pouvoir profiter de ce qui lui restait de sa soirée pour s'assurer que ses produits nettoyants étaient tous en parfait ordre alphabétique et peut-être même pousserait-il la folichonnerie jusqu'à passer une commande spéciale sur ce site web qui offrait une sélection absolument hallucinante de ses désinfectants favoris !

Il poussa la porte, mit un pied à l'intérieur et s'arrêta.

Il recula à toute vitesse, laissa la porte se refermer et fixa le numéro. C'était bel et bien son appartement, mais en même temps, ça ne pouvait pas du tout être son appartement !

Son appartement avait des murs blancs, parfaitement aseptisés (il s'assurait après tout de les nettoyer deux fois par jour !), pas bariolés n'importe comment de couleurs.

Taro ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et rentra de nouveau chez lui. Il contempla, son cœur s'arrêtant presque, les murs couverts dans leur moitié inférieure de marques appliquées au crayon. Un soleil et des forêts là, un robot géant qui combattait un monstre énorme ailleurs, des personnages ici et là qui se prêtaient à des activités diverses.

Taro se laissa tomber à genoux, entendant encore la voix de Minagawa.

_C'est fatiguant, tout ce coloriage qu'elle a fait._

"Ah tiens…", fit d'ailleurs la voix traînante du chef cuisinier dans son dos, avec une note de la plus pure surprise, "tu as redécoré récemment ?"

De l'appartement de Taro, un long hurlement d'horreur retentit fort et longtemps. Si bien que le lendemain, dans plusieurs journaux locaux on retrouva l'avertissement suivant : _Prenez garde à l'animal blessé qui rôde dans le quartier, il pourrait être dangereux !_ Suivaient les numéros de contrôle de la faune à appeler si l'animal en question était repéré.


End file.
